<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurt Untitled by Hickers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886599">Kurt Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickers/pseuds/Hickers'>Hickers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickers/pseuds/Hickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories from Kurt’s POV. Pre-game. Most involve De Sardet as a minor character</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Flowers</h3>
<h3>
<br/>
“Why we gotta get all dolled up for the Merchants, anyway?” Jane mumbled, as she struggled into her cleanest uniform.<br/>
<br/>
“You wouldn’t knock a hooker without lookin’ her over first, would ya?” Joe replied.<br/>
<br/>
“What would you know about that?” Kurt said.<br/>
<br/>
“You sayin’ I’m wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
“No. Just can’t believe you’d’ve gotten that far.” Kurt dodged a boot from Joe, as the others laughed. The doors slammed open, and everyone fumbled to attention as the Lieutenant stepped in.<br/>
<br/>
“At ease.” The young cadets moved as one into parade rest, and the Lieutenant walked down the rows of bunks and soldiers. Pausing in front of Joe to look him over. Joe for his part stood ramrod straight head high, in spite of his one missing boot.<br/>
<br/>
“You drew the short straw,” he said as he continued down the line, and Kurt tossed Joe his boot. “You’ll be running the course today.” Their groans of displeasure were cut short when the lieutenant turned back to them. “Full gear. Honor your training, ladies and gentlemen.” The cadets held in another groan until the doors shut. They didn’t have long to bemoan their lot before the Sargent called them to form up.<br/>
<br/>
They ran the shorter three-mile course twice, as the Congregation of Merchants’ royal family slowly toured the compound. They’d stopped for water and air in the open grassy plain up the hill from the main camp.<br/>
<br/>
“How much longer we gotta do this Sarge?” Someone whined.<br/>
<br/>
“Til they leave or someone tells us to stop, I guess.” Was the reply no one wanted to hear.<br/>
<br/>
“Consaten, wait!” A young lisped voice called. The whole company turned to see a golden head appear over the rise. The little boy stopped short at the site of twenty teenage Coin Guard cadets all staring at him.<br/>
<br/>
“44th, attention!” Everyone snapped to as the boy was joined by a little girl of about the same age, five or six. This had to be the young royals, and the Sargent clearly didn’t know how, or if he should address the children. Luckily for him, a Captain, who had to be the children’s Master-at-Arms, was only a few paces behind.<br/>
<br/>
“At ease.” The Captain smiled at the small royals before quietly addressing the Sargent.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt looked back to the children as they whispered and giggled to each other. They had clearly been dressed and groomed for a formal outing, though the flower crowns were likely new additions. For cousins, they looked nothing alike. Where the Prince had fair skin with hair that blazed gold in the sun. His kin had olive skin and brown hair that shown fiery red in the afternoon light. The boy was thin, almost sickly, the girl rounder. His eyes were wide, round and light brown. Hers, almond shaped and bright green. Then there was the mark. A swirling greenish brown patch that covered her left jaw.<br/>
<br/>
The little princess shyly walked up to Jane and offered her a yellow flower from her collection. After a hesitant beat, Jane accepted the flower with a soft “Thank you, Milady.” Joe scoffed beside them, and ignored the girl when she held one out for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ya gotta be kidding me. I don’t want a flower, kid.” He said.<br/>
<br/>
As the girl shrank back into herself, her guard protector stepped up behind her. Folding his arms over his chest plate to display his own flower chain around his wrist. He addressed the dismissive teen.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you to refuse a Her Royal Excellency’s token of favor?” Kurt couldn’t see Joe’s face, but he could picture it. Mouth hanging open, and eyes showing a deep desire to melt into the ground to escape the Captain’s glare.<br/>
<br/>
“Rude.” The prince said, moving to stand beside his cousin, arms crossed to mimic his guard.<br/>
<br/>
“Very true, my prince. And how shall we ensure he never again insults a Lady?”<br/>
<br/>
“Whip him!” The prince cried happily. Surprising everyone, save the Captain, who nodded. The little princess shook her head and pulled at her cousin’s arm. After sharing a look, he changed his answer. “Counting.”<br/>
<br/>
Both Joe and their Sargent sagged slightly in relief. Kurt, and he assumed everyone else, was confused as to how counting could be a form of punishment.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like to see to it, your Highness?” The boy nodded seriously, causing the flowers around his head to slip over his eyes. “Push-ups. On His Highness’ count.” There was an amused glint in the Captain’s eye before he looked to the Sargent to see it done.<br/>
<br/>
“Onetwothreefourfivesix… One two three, four, five, six seven… eight… nine…” the prince counted. Speeding up, slowing down, starting over. Forcing Joe to keep pace. Kurt and many others smirked as Joe’s face redden with exertion and frustration.<br/>
<br/>
When the girl offered her ‘favors’ again, no one refuse her. Some even going as far as bowing. Kurt gave a small smile and inclined his head as thanks. She seemed pleased with it and with reddish brown curls framing her face, she smiled in return showing a missing tooth. Kurt had to admit that was cute.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m done.” The prince announced. “Can we play with the swords?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Constantin.” The Captain said sternly. “A sword is not a toy; it is a tool. One that can be used to preserve life and liberty, or to destroy it. And you’ll not touch one until I am confident you understand the difference and the responsibility.” An awkward moment past as the prince pouted before his cousin threw her arms around him, kissed his check, then asked to return to her mother.<br/>
<br/>
The whole company escorted them back to the camp proper. There were flowers everywhere. Tucked into belts, between armor plates, and behind ears. Even the camp commander and the Merchant Prince himself had one in his breast pocket. Kurt wondered if there where any wildflowers left within the compound’s walls.<br/>
<br/>
"What little brats.” Joe groaned as he flopped face first onto his bunk.<br/>
<br/>
“Your just sore.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes! Yes I am sore.” He popped back up to face his comrades again. “We ran six miles then that little tyrant… You’d think with all the coin they got, they’d teach him to count it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe he just don’t like you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why we gotta grovel to the likes o’ them for?”<br/>
<br/>
“Cuz of all the coin they got.”<br/>
<br/>
“I wanta know what’s with that mark in the princess’ face.”<br/>
<br/>
“Duchess.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
“Her mother is a princess, but she’s a duchess. What? I grew up in Serene.”<br/>
<br/>
“So what’s with her face? She got the malichor?’<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not what malichor looks like.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a birthmark.”<br/>
<br/>
“I got a birthmark, it’s just a reddish spot.”<br/>
<br/>
“But you’re not a royal.”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s that gotta do with it?”<br/>
<br/>
“She don’t look much like the other royals.”<br/>
<br/>
“They say she looks like her father.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where was he then?”<br/>
<br/>
“He died years ago.”<br/>
<br/>
“Did he? The Master-at-Arms has dark skin.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s about all they have in common. And hers is more sun-kissed.”<br/>
<br/>
Their sergeant used the confused lull in the conversation to call lights out, allowing them just enough time to climb into their bunks.</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place while Kurt is training with Captain Herman. There is non-con touching and inferred rape, but the story ends before that. This is why I chose not to change the story warnings and add this chapter warning. If ya’ll feel like this isn’t enough I will. This is the only chapter with this sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt looked up at the clinking of metal. When a silhouette appeared at the cell door, Kurt scrambled to his feet. The door opened and the man appraised Kurt’s form, Kurt remained still; eyes fixated on a point on the wall. He knew what any assumptions of freedom would earn him.<br/>
<br/>
“Training in this camp is an immense honor. Those strong enough, will have extraordinary opportunities.” Captain Herman stepped into the cell, and moved around Kurt. Their hands and shoulders brushed together in the small space. Herman stopped behind him. Kurt closed his eyes and willed his body to unwind. Despite the lack of sleep and food for the past three days, Kurt’s body and instincts screamed at him to run, fight his way out. But the captain always came to release them, provided he was satisfied they’d learned their lesson.<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve done well.” Kurt flinched when a hand landed on his bare shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, sir.” His voice scrapped out of his raw throat.<br/>
<br/>
Hand still on Kurt’s shoulder, Captain Herman stepped closer. His cold breast plate chilled Kurt’s back. Kurt opened his eyes at the sound of sloshing water, and greedily took the offered canteen.  The water doused his burning throat, and chilled his chin and chest as it overflowed down his front.<br/>
<br/>
Herman laughed and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”<br/>
<br/>
Herman led Kurt to his privet office. The fire roared, and steam curled up from a bath tub. Herman gestured to the tub, and Kurt gratefully sunk into its depths. Hissing as the hot water burned his frigid skin, but once submerged, Kurt’s muscles warmed and loosened. Herman placed a tray of food on a side table, eyes lingering uncomfortably, before he sat at his desk and started in on paperwork.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt cleaned the plate as slowly as his ravenous stomach would allow. Then he washed the blood, sweat, and other grim off his aching body. After rescanning the room, Kurt didn’t see his armor or any clothes for that matter.<br/>
<br/>
The sloshing water his movements caused, pulled the captain’s attention. “Let’s have a look at you.”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt climbed out of the water to stand by the fire, his wet skin chilled by the surrounding air. Herman came over with a stool and small wound care kit. Herman looked Kurt over and found no open wounds that needed bound, his main injury were his ribs. Herman gently ran his fingers over the purple skin, the light pressure still made Kurt hiss. Herman probed a bit firmer to see how many were broken or simply bruised. Kurt held his tongue, not wanting to show anymore weaknesses than he already had.<br/>
<br/>
“Once you leave this room, you’ll be back under your Lieutenant’s command and training schedule.” Herman said as he wrapped Kurt’s ribs.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been away long enough, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
Herman nodded, “Clean this up before you go.”<br/>
<br/>
Herman went back to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt and pants. Kurt tried to ignore the captain’s gaze as he dressed. He then set about emptying the tub one bucket at a time, which didn’t help his ribs, but neither would his training.<br/>
<br/>
As Kurt knew it would, training had kicked his butt and burned his side. Three days doesn’t sound like much, but three days without food, sleep, exercise, and little water is a very long time. Throw in a few beatings and three days can feel like an eternity. To make it cut all the deeper, Kurt had had leave. Twenty-four hour leave he had planned to spend with Jane. He could only hope Rolf had told her that he hadn’t stood her up, and left her alone. Or hope that if Rolf had tried to stand in for him, that she had told him to shove it. Not that Kurt could blame her if she didn’t, it had been a long time, but Kurt couldn’t stand the thought of Rolf being the one to replace him.<br/>
<br/>
Along with Rolf, most of the squadron had leave. Meaning the barracks were quieter than normal, and the bunks around Kurt’s were empty. A very rare thing.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt closed his eyes and pictured Jane, as she was a year ago. The day they skipped training and found that swimming hole. Her dark nipples shown clearly through her wet shirt. When she snuck up on Joe, who had laid claim to the small waterfall, then pushed him into the drink below, usurping his ‘throne’. How her drenched shirt clung to her tanned muscles and firm core, her powerfully long legs bare, and at their center a dark tuff of hair just visible under her shirt.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt undid his pants to free his growing erection. He thought back to their first leave together, her raven hair spread out on the bed, her lustful brown eyes, and lips. Her full red lips, made plumper from his kisses. Kurt imagined it was Jane’s hand that touched him now. Her long, rough fingers that teased his tip and wrapped around his sift, slowly stroking.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt was so engrossed in his fantasy, he didn’t notice the presents at his back, until his bunk dipped. Kurt froze, his eyes flew open, and heart pounded for an entirely new reason.<br/>
<br/>
“Your Lieutenant found your performance today, lacking.” Captain Herman said. “I think his still sore you bested him the other day.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, sir.” Kurt moved, ever so slowly, to tuck himself back. It had been too long, and his body rebelled against the interruption.<br/>
<br/>
Herman noticed Kurt’s preoccupation, and intercepted him. “You’d had leave today, didn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt fought his breathing under control before he could speak. “Yes, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
“Going to see your girl?” Herman squeezed Kurt tight, slowing loosening as he moved up and down. It hurt, like his and Jane’s first time.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt shut his eyes so tightly he forced a tear out. “Yes, sir.”<br/>
<br/>
“How disappointing.” Kurt couldn’t find his voice as the captain sifted to lay behind him, pressing a firm cock into Kurt’s back. “Perhaps, if you perform well, and obey orders, I can see to another one.”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt swallowed hard; his throat drier than it had been in the cell. “Thank you, sir.” Kurt felt a few more tears slide down his face as the captain moved into position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Famine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Rolf watched the servants load an obscene amount of luggage into the carriages. It appeared to them, udder chaos, but Kurt had been with the Guard long enough to know there was a grand plan. An older man oversaw, and directed the younger servants in their task. Six young men had worked together to bring out two loads of large trunks, then individually, smaller trunks, and finally arms stacked high with what the older man called hat boxes.<br/>
<br/>
“Are those really all full of hats?” Rolf asked. “Who is wearing them all?” Kurt shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m trying to figure out how they’re going to fit the royals in there too.” After a few more trips by the servants, everything was strapped down. Kurt and Rolf took their places, standing on the back of the front carriage. They were driven around to the palace’s main entrance to await their royal cargo. Kurt found the whole show a waste of time. If the Prince was worried enough about the welfare of his family to send them away, why was he not more discreet?<br/>
<br/>
It lest the royals didn’t make them wait long. A maid hurried the two children out, dressed in long traveling cloaks. She pulled the young heir’s hood farther down to cover his face after it slipped to show his dusty blonde head. Their mothers followed close behind and were helped into their seats by the elder servant.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt looked up at the palace and wandered just how many servants were needed to keep the place running, and if the coin couldn’t be more useful elsewhere. Like helping the people starving from the famine that had gripped the nation. That was the cause of the resent riots and the security threat. Kurt had never had much, life and the Guard taught him how to live with what he did have. And Captain Herman taught him how to get by with even less.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt and Rolf climbed back into place on the royal’s transport. A fully armored rider, wearing Major’s epaulets, maneuvered to them once the caravan was underway.<br/>
<br/>
“Eyes up and searching. We expect trouble.” The two sergeants nodded their understanding. The rider moved on, leaving them to relay the warning to their company.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought Major Manning was... a man.” Kurt said lamely.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe he’s sick” Rolf guessed. Malichor was always a possibility, but with the famine had come an influx of other ailments.<br/>
<br/>
They traveled out of the city, and past the bare fields just outside of the walls. Once they moved through the final checkpoint, and the road forked, Kurt knew it would be a long night. They were no longer in the city proper, where a riot could break out, but far enough away from reinforcements for an ambush to be reasonable. Scanning the horizon was their priority. Not that Kurt had much to say to Rolf, but the silence of their hyper-aware men was deafening.<br/>
<br/>
The sun had dropped low to the ground that looking west was nearly imposable. Though if Herman’s training had truly thought Kurt anything, it was that he could endure any and everything.<br/>
<br/>
Small shadows moved in line with them, before disappearing again. Kurt motioned for Rolf to check his suspicions, and when Rolf confirmed, Kurt gestured the attack direction to their company. Rolf called the Major over to inform him as well.<br/>
<br/>
“I seriously hope you’re as elite as Torsten claims.”<br/>
<br/>
“We are sir.” Rolf said, with sharp edge.<br/>
<br/>
“The road passes by a steep incline on the east, that’s likely where they’ll strike.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shouldn’t we secure the passengers?” Kurt asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks for volunteering. When they attack, we are tasked with crushing the revolt. Once we break the ambush, you can have no more than five soldiers to secure the passengers, while we rout the rest.” The major kicked his horse up to the front, with no more explanation.<br/>
<br/>
“Have fun with the screaming pansies.” Rolf laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“Our orders are to escort the royals to their country estate. You’d think that meant alive.”<br/>
<br/>
“But we’ve been put under major Manning’s command, sooo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yea, the Master-at-Arms. Who’s been contracted to protect the royal brats.”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe he’s as over them as the rioters. Are you questioning orders?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just trying to understand them.” Kurt said through clinched teeth.<br/>
<br/>
“Those are questions you should have asked Torsten.”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt kept his mouth shut, and allowed his feeling of unease to heighten his senses. He’d seen the major before, a tall broad man with an equally broad voice. This person sounded more like a woman imitating a man’s voice, and didn’t quite fill out the armor. The major had also seemed rather fond of the kids. It’d been over five years ago, but wouldn’t watching them grow ensure a stronger bond and desire to protect? Again, Kurt thought about why the Prince would endanger his family like this. Unless, they were all a decoy.<br/>
<br/>
They soon came to the ambush site. The hill was too steep to be a viable attack or retreat point. Their combatants would come from the right, sun at their backs and in the guard’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
The first rifle shot was thunderous to Kurt’s strained ears, and he nearly missed the plink of the bullet glancing off someone’s armor. The Coin Guard’s reaction was swift and even louder. They leapt from their perches to form two lines between the carriages and the attackers. Rolf called his squadron to fire the moment the line was clear. Kurt’s command to make ready, aim, and fire covered their comrades’ reload. Major Manning was still on horseback issuing commands to the servants, who were far too disciplined in combat. Smoke from the rifles cleared quickly in the breeze, though the smell and taste of sulfur lingered. Kurt could just make out cries from the carriage at his back, but kept his focus on the threat in front of them. They only traded five volleys, before the enemy broke rank and ran.<br/>
<br/>
The major called a charge, and left Kurt with five servant dressed guards to see to the wounded and defend the passengers should there be more. He set three lookouts, and went to check on the wailing royals.<br/>
<br/>
The reassurance on Kurt’s lips died the moment he opened the carriage door. The women were both stricken, one hugging a child, the other cradling a boy. The boy’s eyes were open but unseeing, blood covered his front. The woman screamed with a pain that had little to do with her own wounded arm. Kurt searched the boy’s neck for signs of life, but found none. His eyes were clouded, and he was not as pale as his blood loss would imply. Kurt wiped at the boy’s face, his fingers coming away tacky and colored. Looking closer at the women he could make out dark lines under their skin, white clouded eyes and the little girl didn’t sport the strange mark of her royal counterpart.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry ma’am.” The woman’s scream of despair cut through Kurt, and he had to look away. “I need bandages.” He yelled.<br/>
<br/>
When a soldier hurried some to him, Kurt grabbed her arm. “Who the hell are these people?”<br/>
<br/>
“Who do you think?” She pushed the bandages to him and pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt tapped down his anger and saw to the woman’s wounded arm. He then offered to wrap the boy’s body, so they wouldn’t have to look at his face for the rest of the trip.<br/>
<br/>
The rebels were no match for the well trained and disciplined Coin Guard. Rolf and the others returned shortly after Kurt had returned the boy to his mother.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess you were right.”<br/>
<br/>
“What? That this whole thing was a diversion?”<br/>
<br/>
“And that isn’t major Manning.” Rolf said, turning to look over his back. Kurt followed Rolf’s gaze to a woman leading her horse to them. Her helmet in her hand and blood leaking from a cut on her check.<br/>
<br/>
“Your squadron preformed amiably. It will all be in my report to major Torsten.”<br/>
<br/>
“It was an honor to fight beside you ma’am.” Rolf charmed.<br/>
<br/>
“See to it he gets some water.” She held her horse’s reins out to Rolf, completely unimpressed. Kurt would normally be amused to see Rolf reduced to stable boy, but he’d just wrapped the body of a ten-year-old boy. “Lieutenant Sieglinde.” She formally introduced herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you make a habit of using civilian children as bait?” Kurt bit out. The lieutenant sighed, and looked past him to the carriage, no doubt spotting the bullet hole.<br/>
<br/>
“Which one?”<br/>
<br/>
“The little prince.” Sieglinde nodded remorsefully, and moved to the door. Kurt left her to make apologies, or platitudes.<br/>
<br/>
“I think I’m in love, you should have seen her out there. What’s wrong with you?”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt told Rolf about the boy. Rolf, despite being the biggest ass Kurt knew, didn’t make light about them already having the malichor. He even looked upset, though whether it was the kid or being left in the dark, Kurt could only guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling straight through the night, the decoy caravan arrived at the royal’s country estate an hour after sunrise. They were met at the front door by five servants, two common men with three children of varied ages, and two regal looking women. The moment the carriage stopped moving the door was opened, allowing the three remaining passengers out. The mother of the boy rushed to one of the men, crying and shaking in his arms. The other woman and her child made a point to bow to the nobles before hugging their loved ones.<br/><br/>
“Sargent Rosalyn will show you to rooms for you and your men. Rest up and get something to eat.” Lieutenant Sieglinde said to Kurt and Rolf as the reunited families moved inside. “Kurt, with me.” Kurt nodded his reply, shared a confused look with Rolf, then they both followed their respective officers.<br/><br/>
Sieglinde stopped a servant to asked about the real major Manning, then led Kurt through the directions given her. They passed through part of the house and out again to a grass courtyard. Major Manning was wearing light training gear holding a wooden short sword and squared off with the young prince and duchess. He feigned an attack at the boy to push him back, before grabbing the girl bodily. She screamed, and her cousin shouted a battle cry before rushing the fully-grown man. The major swung slowly at the prince who clumsily knocked it aside. The boy hit Manning’s leg at full force and wrapped his arms around one, doing nothing. The major dropped his sword to growl and stomp around pulling the prince through the grass. All three of them had devolved into smiles and giggles. Sieglinde cleared her throat, to pull the major’s attention. His smile faded and he called a maid over to take the children, ending their ‘training’.<br/><br/>
Kurt didn’t see the sense in indulging the children’s play. At their age he’d been good enough with a sword to defend himself, and get his messages where they needed to go. Even when he had to go through someone. The royals would always need a guard at their backs at this rate. Though, perhaps that was the point, job security.<br/><br/>
“Report.”<br/><br/>
“Everything happened as you said it would.” Sieglinde reported, and the major nodded with disappointed eyes.<br/><br/>
“Any casualties?”<br/><br/>
“The boy… a stay bullet went through his mother’s arm and hit his chest.”<br/><br/>
“Shit.” He paused long enough to look truly saddened, then looked from Kurt to Sieglinde. “Anything else?”<br/><br/>
“Sargent Kurt of the Blue-Silver Rangers.” The major acknowledged Kurt with a nod. “I believe he’d be useful for the rest of the trip, sir.” At Manning’s raised brow, Sieglinde continued. “His concerns never wavered from the passengers,”<br/><br/>
“As per his orders?”<br/><br/>
“Yes, sir. But his observations alerted us to the attack well before it hit, and the whole company fought with skills that belay their age.” Kurt stood at parade rest, trying not to show his confusion.<br/><br/>
He’d followed orders, and by speaking out, he was not a part of the actual fighting. Why, then was Sieglinde advocating for him to stay with them and not Rolf?<br/><br/>
“How long have you been with the guard?” Major Manning asked Kurt.<br/><br/>
“I was born into it, sir.” The major sized Kurt up, side-eyed Sieglinde, then walked back to the grass. “Grab a sword.” He waved a hand toward a rack filled with training weapons, as he retrieved the three forgotten swords. Tossed two out of the way and readied his in a fencing salute.<br/><br/>
Kurt did not roll his eyes at the gesture. If the major fought like a noble pansy, Kurt would have no trouble honoring his training.<br/><br/>
Salutes made, the two men circled each other. Manning with a one-handed sword, point up and the other hand behind his straight back. Kurt with a two-handed long sword, blade angled down, and stance low. The major had height over Kurt, but Kurt had just gotten out of years of training hell. He knew how to overcome that. Step one, a longer sword.<br/><br/>
Kurt pushed forward to get things started. Manning sidestepped without engaging his sword, but had to when Kurt turned his lunge into a swing. Manning didn’t just block, he redirected Kurt’s blade up and over. Kurt danced away to avoid an uppercut. The major was fast, but left himself open after a counter attack. Kurt feigned a jab and let his blade be moved, only to spin with it and bring it to cut up. The major saw this ploy coming and stepped around the large blade to tap Kurt’s chest.<br/><br/>
“Good. Again.”<br/><br/>
The men squared off without the salutes. This time Manning struck out first. Jab, jab, left swipe, uppercut, right swing, jab. All in quick succession, forcing Kurt back and rushing to block. Manning continued as the aggressor, but Kurt kept pace for some time before Manning landed another hit.<br/><br/>
Herman had his soldiers train in full gear and steel blades, you fought to first blood. So, Kurt barely noticed the hit to his armor and countered. Manning fumbled to block, but managed and called Kurt out for his training blunder.<br/><br/>
“With all due respect, sir.”<br/><br/>
“Don’t insult me with that crap, soldier.” Manning stared Kurt down ‘til the younger man snapped his mouth shut. “Does Major Toesten encourage you to ignore training protocol?”<br/><br/>
“I trained under Captain Herman, sir. A hit to armor wouldn’t stop a fight, so it didn’t break up our simulations?” Manning studied Kurt for several moments.<br/><br/>
“Get some rest.” He finally said. The major replaced his training sword on the rack on his way to the noble woman waiting at the door. He bowed before engaging in deep conversation.<br/><br/>
“This way.” Sieglinde said, prompting Kurt to trade his training sword for his steel one and rifle.<br/><br/>
“What was that all about?” Kurt asked.<br/><br/>
“You ignored a direct hit.”<br/><br/>
“Not that. You hadn’t seen me fight before, why suggest me for this mission?”<br/><br/>
“Honestly? We’re taking a skeleton team to escort the royals to beg aid. If you’re as good as Rolf, and you are, you’d be a great asset to have along.”<br/><br/>
“And why not Rolf?”<br/><br/>
Sieglinde snorted. “The next few days with that man will be bad enough. I have no desire to spend four plus months with him.”<br/><br/>
“Fair enough.” Kurt mused. “Sorry I blew it for you.”<br/><br/>
She shrugged, then pointed him to his destination. He nodded his thanks, and pushed the door open. Soldiers were in varies stages of eating and sleeping. Kurt walked to the only open bunk, and stowed his weapons and boots.<br/><br/>
“What was that about?” Rolf asked as he handed Kurt a piece of hard tack.<br/><br/>
“Just reporting to the Major.”<br/><br/>
“Any answers?”<br/><br/>
“Not really, just more questions. The royals were already here, and he knew all about the attack. ‘Happened just as he said.’”<br/><br/>
“That’s cold.” Kurt nodded his agreement with a mouthful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt looked at the doors that led to the Coin Guard barracks. He had a meeting with Captain Herman, and was working up the courage. He was such a wuss; he could imagine what the captain would say if he saw Kurt cowering in the alleyway.<br/><br/>
Kurt pushed himself away from the wall. Marched straight past the doors, around the corner, and into the Coin Tavern. He hadn’t seen Herman since Torsten closed the training camp, and shortly after that he’d gone to Al Saad with Sieglinde and the Merchant royals. Both she and he were promoted after their return to Captain and Lieutenant respectively, and Kurt’s been following her lead in the years since. If Kurt was going to stand being into same room as Herman, he needed a drink first.<br/><br/>
“You get the same orders?” Kurt looked down the bar to see Rolf nursing a drink.<br/><br/>
“Report to Captain Herman in the Serene barracks.” Both men nodded into their drinks.<br/><br/>
Rolf downed his ale. “This piss isn’t helping. Another.”<br/><br/>
“It’s the middle of the day.” The barkeep said. Rolf just glared him down, until his mud was refilled. Kurt looked closer, Rolf’s beard was a few days in, his hair stuck out in places, his armor was loosely buckled, and his breath smelled more of ale than what was in his mug.<br/><br/>
Kurt took a healthy swig of his ale, and placed it away with a thud, before pushing away from the bar. “Let’s get this over with.” Rolf nodded, downed his drink and moved in step with Kurt.<br/><br/>
The Quartermaster directed them to an office upstairs. Kurt measured his pace to allow Rolf time to straighten his appearance. They paused outside the office, both taking a deep breath before Rolf pushed the door open and stepped aside. Forcing Kurt in first.<br/><br/>
Kurt regretted his stop at the tavern when his eyes landed on Princess De Sardet. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her nose red. The two lieutenants snapped to attention, but she waved them off.<br/><br/>
“You were with us in Al Saad, were you not?”<br/><br/>
“Yes ma’am, Lieutenant Kurt.” The Princess simply nodded.<br/><br/>
“I’ll leave you to your work, Captain.” She and Herman both stood.<br/><br/>
“Fear not, your highness, I trained these men myself. They are the best.”<br/><br/>
Kurt stepped aside, and Rolf held the door open for the princess. Once she was gone, Rolf closed the door then he and Kurt looked to Herman.<br/><br/>
“Her Royal Highness’ daughter was taken.” Herman gestured for Rolf and Kurt to sit. “We have been charged with destroying the basterds that took her. The Merchant Prince wants to send a message, for any other would-be attackers.”<br/><br/>
“What about her?” Kurt asked. “The princess came here to commission us to kill the people who took her child, but not to rescue the girl?”<br/><br/>
“That’s what their Master-at-Arms is for.”<br/><br/>
“He’s still alive?”<br/><br/>
“Why wouldn’t he be?” Rolf asked.<br/><br/>
“Because the girl was taken. I figured he died defending her.”<br/><br/>
“His priority was the prince. He was injured though.” Herman said.<br/><br/>
“Do we have anymore intel, sir?” Rolf asked.<br/><br/>
“The princess De Sardet has given us their hideout location.” Herman smiled, “We’re getting the old gang back together, boys. My former Lieutenants are unavailable, so you’ll fill that role. You’ve both honored your training well.”<br/><br/>
Kurt wanted to wipe the self-congratulatory smile off his face. Kurt had done well for himself in spite of Herman’s training. One look at Rolf, and Kurt knew he felt the same.<br/><br/>
Herman held out two papers, one for each of them. “Take these to the Quartermaster. Rolf you’ll oversee the soldiers, and Kurt, you’ll see to the supplies for the trip. We leave at first light. Dismissed.”<br/><br/>
Herman returned to his desk, and the lieutenants saw themselves out.<br/><br/>
“All this fuss for a kid.” Rolf said, as they made their way back down stairs.<br/><br/>
“She’s third in line to the throne.” Kurt said. “And she’s a sweet kid.”<br/><br/>
“A sweet kid?” Rolf side-eyed him. “You’ve gone soft.”<br/><br/>
“You’ve never met her.” Kurt defended. “If Major Manning was injured in the abduction, will he be able to get her out safely before we raid the place?”<br/><br/>
“Not our problem.”<br/><br/>
Kurt spent the rest of the day and most of the night ensuring the supplies they would need for the march and the raid were ready. He fell into bed in full armor and only a few short hours before they marched. And march they did. All day and all night. Stopping only three times for food and rest. Twenty-four hours after they left Serene, Kurt and Rolf both fell into bed rolls for only a brief rest before Herman called them to scout the enemy camp.<br/><br/>
The abductors were hold up in an abandoned mining town. Hidden well enough that they may not have found it without the princess’ intel. However, it was not defensible. The guard would easily take the town. Sear cliffs surrounded the small town, only one-way in. The mine had been boarded with safety cation signs. That was a posable escape route, but they would need to have worked the mine to know the tunnels and other exits.<br/><br/>
Five buildings, positioned in a semi-circle around an open space with a well at its center. Two of the structures had collapsed in on themselves, and the remaining three were in disrepair. There wasn’t an easy way for them to get from the top of the overlooking cliff, to the town below. Kurt scanned the cliff with his binoculars anyway. He spotted an outcropping close to the old bell tower, the siding was worn and broken in a way that lent itself to climbing. Kurt knew he could get down there, he wasn’t as sure he could get back up.<br/><br/>
“This is gonna be way too easy.” Rolf said, watching the activity below. “I only count sixteen, so there isn’t likely to be more than twenty guards. And they don’t seem to suspect a thing.”<br/><br/>
“The Duchess is likely in the north warehouse.”<br/><br/>
“What is it with the girl?”<br/><br/>
“She’s the mission.”<br/><br/>
“Not ours.”<br/><br/>
“I’m gonna scope the warehouse. See if I can find a trace of her.”<br/><br/>
“What?!” Rolf grabbed Kurt. “Our orders are,”<br/><br/>
“To scout the camp and report back; layout, numbers, movements, and any pertinent details. I’d say the location of the hostage is a pertinent detail.”<br/><br/>
“I’d say the Prince doesn’t care about the girl, or he wouldn’t have hired us to slaughter the whole place. If you get caught, you’ll jeopardize the entire mission.” Rolf added when Kurt didn’t stop.<br/><br/>
Kurt still didn’t listen, where was the honor in killing everyone? In directly leading to a child’s death? Rolf was also right, if Kurt was caught, it would alert them to a rescue attempt. Which could lead to them killing or moving her.<br/><br/>
Kurt jumped down to the outcropping, hoping no one looked up his way. It was overcast, but the clouds did little to darken the day, or give Kurt any shadows to move in. He made it the north warehouse and peeked through the windows, learning nothing.<br/><br/>
“Hey!” Kurt spun around; he’d been found out. “What are, uhg.”<br/><br/>
An arm wrap around the young man’s neck. After a short struggle, Rolf violently snapped his neck. “I told you this was a bad idea.” Rolf hissed as he dragged the body over to Kurt.<br/><br/>
“So, you did.” Kurt smiled, “I knew you loved me.”<br/><br/>
“Jackass. What the hell are we going to do with this? The well is the only place we know they won’t find him, and that is completely out of the question.”<br/><br/>
“I guess we could’ve asked him where the girl is.” Kurt repressed the chill Rolf’s look gave him, and instead nodded to the window. “I can see what’s likely on office door. She may be in there.”<br/><br/>
“And maybe she’s in the south one!” Despite his frustration, Rolf kept his voice low so not to be overheard. Kurt merely peered around the corner then disappeared. Rolf rolled his eyes before hefting the body over his shoulder to follow.<br/><br/>
“There’s a break in the siding,” Kurt pointed. “give me a boost.”<br/><br/>
“I just killed a man for you, lugged him over there, and now you want a boost? How about you give me a boost.” Kurt made a show of bowing down to one knee, and held his hand out for Rolf to take. Rolf dropped the corpse, and smacked Kurt’s hand as he stepped onto his offered knee. “I can’t see anything below the hole. I need higher.”<br/><br/>
The two repositioned so Kurt was holding one foot in his hands and Rolf’s other knee was on his shoulder. “Would you hurry it up. You’re not exactly light.”<br/><br/>
“You sure that’s the problem?” Rolf wiggled his junk in Kurt’s face.<br/><br/>
“You want me to drop you?”<br/><br/>
“I don’t know what she looks like, but there is a girl in here.”<br/><br/>
“She has a greenish brown mark in her jaw. It’s kinda hard to miss.”<br/><br/>
“She’s got her back to me, wait… nothing on her right jaw.”<br/><br/>
“Left.”<br/><br/>
“Well I don’t have an angle on her left. She’s tied up though. I’d say that’s our girl.” Rolf pushed away from the wall and hopped down. “One door, no windows, and bound with rope. Likely too small for shackles.”<br/><br/>
“Wander were that leads.” Kurt nodded to an opening in the cliff wall. The hole was narrower than a doorway, was taller than the building it was hidden behind and lined up neatly with the back door.<br/><br/>
“You wanta go check it out, don’t you? Nope, you carry corpsey.”<br/><br/>
Kurt rolled his eyes, lifted the body, and followed Rolf. “It’s not like I’ve never killed for you.”<br/><br/>
“Yeah, but I’ve never pulled you into these technically schemes.”<br/><br/>
“Technically schemes?”<br/><br/>
“Technically, our mission is.” Rolf mimicked Kurt’s tone.<br/><br/>
“One, I done sound like that. Two, this is our mission. And, three, scheme?”<br/><br/>
“No, Kurt, our orders were to scout the camp from that cliff up there. Not climb down here, kill a guy, look at a crack in the wall, look at a crack in another wall, and get the now three of us back out.”<br/><br/>
“Then why did you follow me down here?”<br/><br/>
“Cuz I’d rather these assholes find me, than report back to Herman without you.” Rolf paused in the shadowy tunnel, and signaled for silence.<br/><br/>
They slowly made their way through the tunnel and past some brush before the ceiling opened to the sky and the walls spread wide to the sides.<br/><br/>
“If that didn’t bottle-neck, it’d be a good entry point.” Kurt said, looking back.<br/><br/>
“But it does bottle-neck.” Rolf didn’t look back, or even at Kurt. He found relative cover and pulled out a field map. Kurt let Rolf orient himself, and found a place to stash the body.<br/><br/>
Poor kid. He wasn’t much younger than Rolf and Kurt, and he was likely only there for the pay too. By the time Kurt had covered the corpse with brush, Rolf had figured out their location and how to get back to their camp. Which they walked to in silence.<br/><br/>
Rolf glared at Kurt, as Major Manning’s informant detailed the camp layout, location of the hostage, a damn map of the warehouse interior, even the narrow tunnel and where it led. Kurt should have known the princess and Master-at-Arms had a plan; they’d already known about the secluded mine.<br/><br/>
“I must return.” The informant said to Manning.<br/><br/>
“The Princess De Sardet thanks you. Your family has already been moved to the palace.”<br/><br/>
“Thank you, Manning.” He nodded to the others and left without another word.<br/><br/>
Herman sternly addressed his tardy lieutenants, “What took you two so long?”<br/><br/>
“Gathering redundant intel, sir.” Rolf said, bitterly.<br/><br/>
Herman lifted a brow and turned to Kurt. “Report.”<br/><br/>
“Our observations conform the informant’s intel, sir.”<br/><br/>
“Down to the hostage and tunnel location, sir.”<br/><br/>
“Your orders were to scout from the cliff top, were they not?”<br/><br/>
Yes, sir.” They both replied.<br/><br/>
“Then how can you conform hostage and exit location?” Herman sighed, “Kurt, I’ll deal with you later. Rolf will lead the attack on the town from the main road, and blow the mine, should anyone try to escape that way. Kurt will accompany Major Manning, and I will guard your exit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Major Manning and Kurt looked over the town below. When the moon shone through the clouds, Kurt noticed a sheen of sweat on the major’s dark face, which was paler than Kurt remembered. “You sure your well enough for this, sir?”<br/><br/>
“I’ll not die until Eliane is safely in her mother’s arms. Only then will my honor be restored. Let’s go.”<br/><br/>
Kurt led the older warrior down the same path he and Rolf had taken that day. Manning looked through the same window Kurt had earlier.<br/><br/>
“Someone just went in the room with a tray. I’d rather not kill in front of Eliane.”<br/><br/>
“He may use her as a shield when Rolf attacks.” Manning nodded, looked to ensure there were no others he’d missed, then moved into the warehouse. The hostage room was just inside the building. No sooner had Kurt closed one door than they heard a girl scream and several wooden objects crash to the floor. Manning nearly ripped the door from its hinges to get to his ward, he moved with a speed that belayed his age and health. Kurt scrabbled to catch up, inside a man lay dead. The young girl screamed again at seeing him and crashed into her savior, who wrapped his arms around and held her tightly. Her whole body shook with fear and sobs.<br/><br/>
“The noise will attract attention.”<br/><br/>
Manning nodded, more to himself than Kurt, and cut De Sardet free. “We have to go, sunshine. This is Lieutenant Kurt, his going to help me take you home.” She glanced at Kurt, tried for a brave face and failed.<br/><br/>
Kurt looked out the front window to see three men headed to investigate. “We have to go.”<br/><br/>
Manning stood with one arm still wrapped protectively around the girl. They swiftly moved into the warehouse storage-room.<br/><br/>
Shouts that the hostage was missing were followed by rifle blasts. Rolf had started his attack.<br/><br/>
In the warehouse, stacks of creates had collapsed and fallen over years before, forming a maze. Manning’s informant had drawn every passage for them to mesmerize, but a new pile had been added, and several more toppled. This forced them to back-track to find a way through.<br/><br/>
“Hey!” Kurt spun in time to catch De Sardet as she tripped on a flimsy shoe. Manning had engaged two opponents, and looked slow. Kurt move around the girl, and with his help they ended the threat easily.  Manning’s sweaty face had turned a greenish grey, and his breath came laboriously. He leaned heavily on Kurt and he saw that Manning had been wounded.<br/><br/>
Manning stopped him from reaching for a wound kit. “There’s not time.” He motioned De Sardet over as he knelt. Manning folded something into her small hands as Kurt scanned for enemies.<br/><br/>
“No.” She sobbed.<br/><br/>
“Shh, sunshine. You’re a De Sardet, of the d’Orsay royal line, and I love you so much.” Manning kissed her forehead as she silently cried.  “Kurt will see you safely to your mother.” Manning shared a determinedly tearful look with Kurt, before he touched De Sardet’s face one final time.  “Fight with honor.”<br/><br/>
Kurt gently pulled his new charge away as her former guardian stumbled the opposite direction. Kurt could see the door when they heard Manning holler to draw attention. Before they made it to the door, it opened to reveal a new foe. Kurt quickly struck out, killing the man before he unsheathed his sword. The speed of his movement and believing him the only enemy, meant Kurt over extended himself. His right side was completely exposed to the woman, who came seemingly out of nowhere. She’d already lifted her mace and was bringing it down on Kurt’s head when he saw her. Had Kurt brought his long sword, or paid attention to his damn surroundings, he’d have been able to block. But he’d needed the maneuverability of the shorter blade in the maze.<br/><br/>
How am I not dead yet? Kurt saw the same confusion in his attacker’s eyes, along with a dark purple mist around her. That was when the spikes finally bit into his eyebrow, upper check, and nose. Kurt moved with the mace to the floor, as pain exploded and his vison whited out. He vaguely registered De Sardet’s voice as he cradled his face.<br/><br/>
Kurt forced his good eye open; his mission wasn’t done. Their attacker had hesitated to finish him off, and wore a pained expression. Kurt had lost his sword and helmet at some point, so he drew his boot dagger and plunged it into the woman’s side. Between her armor plates and into her right lung, he pushed her with little strength. She fell back gurgling and gasping, as she drowned in her own blood.<br/><br/>
Kurt sheathed his dagger and pulled his hand away from his face to assess his blood loss. “We have to move.” His right eye wouldn’t open, I’ll probably lose it. He looked to De Sardet, she was staring at the dying woman, tears streaming down her mortified face. He stepped between them and grabbed De Sardet’s arm to shake her out of her stupor. She jumped at his touch and Kurt froze. He couldn’t move, couldn’t feel the blood and sweat dripping down his face, couldn’t feel the girl’s arm in his hand. Kurt saw her register him and her green eyes turn apologetic. She has magic, that explains a lot.<br/><br/>
“I’m so sorry. Shit, your face. I… I don’t know how to undo it.” Kurt would have widened his eye at her language, if he could.<br/><br/>
The blood started sliding down his face again, slow as molasses. Kurt tried moving hoping he could break the spell with his own willpower. He opened his hand enough for De Sardet to slip her arm out, and she immediately moved around him, muttering to herself. She reappeared in front of him with his sword, the cloth that had been around her shoulders, and a mug.<br/><br/>
The spell had worn off enough to allow Kurt to speak. “You have to go.” She simply replaced his sword to its sheath at his hip, draped the cloth she’d cut and folded into an eye patch over his frozen arm, and dipped a fancy little rag into the mug. She started dapping at the cuts around his eye.<br/><br/>
“You have to go!” Kurt urged.<br/><br/>
“I have to clean this!” She was shaking so hard Kurt wondered how she remained upright.<br/><br/>
“Then just splash it, we don’t have time.” Kurt was able to move his arms and legs slowly, almost dropping the eyepatch. He closed his mouth and eye when she splashed the water on his face. “Now just wrap it. Tighter.” He added when she was too gentle tying it.<br/><br/>
Kurt was mostly back to speed by the time she was done. “Light this and put it in a lantern.” He handed De Sardet the candle from his pouch. He peeked out the door, the tunnel looked clear, but there were some men moving around from the other side of the warehouse. “We have to run.”<br/><br/>
“It’s green.”<br/><br/>
“It’s so the guard knows it’s us, and not to shot.” Kurt was surprised when he felt a small smooth hand snake into his larger callused one. De Sardet put a brave face on and handed him the green light. They ran, both breathed hard and Kurt pulled De Sardet along faster. She never complained or pulled back, just panted and willed herself to keep up. They broke through the brush and Kurt could just make out the glint of moonlight on gun metal. A rifle sounded from behind them, Kurt heard an order to hold just before De Sardet fell. He pulled her up and onward, they were nearly safe.<br/><br/>
“Fall in! Fire!” Herman’s squadron moved between them and their pursuers. At the thunderous sound of several rifles firing at once De Sardet squeaked, and body slammed into Kurt. Exhausted and having lost a fair amount of blood, Kurt couldn’t keep them upright. They fell side by side and with every new gun shot, she tried to borrow closer to him. Kurt closed his eye and put a hand on her shoulder. He had no idea how to comfort a scared child, but they were safe.<br/><br/>
“Lady De Sardet?” Herman asked. Kurt assured her that she was safe, and helped her stand. “Captain Herman, Excellency.”<br/><br/>
“Thank you for your timely intervention, Captain.” Kurt could only see their outlines in the low light, and he hadn’t bothered moving from his place on the ground. However, seeing Herman loom over the young girl stirred a protectiveness he hadn’t known he had. “Lieutenant Kurt was injured in my defense.”<br/><br/>
“He’ll be seen to, fear not. You, however, are my primary concern.” Herman offered De Sardet his arm, which she hesitated taking. Kurt let his head fall back down, De Sardet was too important for Herman to mess with.<br/><br/>
Kurt slipped in and out of consciousness, and was still laying on the ground when Rolf kicked his boot.<br/><br/>
“Think you can just take a nap while the rest of us clean up?” Kurt just smirked and reached a hand. Rolf grabbed it and huffed Kurt to his shaky feet. “We found Manning.”<br/><br/>
“I think he was poisoned during the initial abduction.”<br/><br/>
“And what happened here?”<br/><br/>
“Mace. Thought I’d let them get one shot in.”<br/><br/>
Rolf scoffed, “You still got the eye?” Kurt shrugged. “Let’s go find out.” Rolf threw his arm around Kurt and guided him to the medic tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt followed the servant through the overly manicured palace gardens, to a shaded grass patch where the princess De Sardet sat. A full tea spread on a table nearby, and three comfortable chairs were flanked by smaller tables. The two young royal cousins sat on a large rug with enough pillows to rival the Coin brothel, though, likely of finer quality and with fewer stains. A well dressed and groomed man held their attention with a colorful story.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt managed a bow to the princess when he was announced. Torsten had given him a very quick lesson when he’d received the royal summons. Apparently, some Coin Guard solders had been involved in the Duchess’s initial abduction. Torsten hoped that Kurt could, somehow, smooth things over with the royal family.<br/>
<br/>
The Princess thanked the servant and gestured for Kurt to sit. “I am glad you were able to meet with me here. I find myself incapable of leaving Eliane after just getting her back.” The girl smiled warmly at them before she returned to her studies.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.” Kurt felt odd sitting in such a fancy chair, and with all the servants offering him tea and milk and little bits of all kinds of different foods.<br/>
<br/>
“The Doctor tells me your injury shouldn’t have any lasting consequences.”<br/>
<br/>
“It wasn’t necessary to send your own doctor, Ma’am.”<br/>
<br/>
“Please, it was the least I could do, after I learned of your vital role in Elaine’s safe return.” She sipped her tea, and Kurt raised a brow. “Your captain was a little vague on the details. It quite upset my daughter. She was sure to give me a full account of your heroics.”<br/>
<br/>
“I was only one part of a larger whole, ma’am.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t sell yourself short, Lieutenant. Constantin and Eliane will require a new Master-at-Arms.” Kurt floundered. Master-at-Arms? He enjoyed training recruits, but he had clout in the Guard, he was without a doubt their superior. How could he command respect from nobility? The future Merchant Prince? “My brother believes Captain Herman would make a suitable candidate.” Kurt stiffened, his tea cup suddenly felt very small and fragile in his giant hands. “You trained under him, did you not.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, Ma’am.” Kurt concentrated far too hard on not spilling the hot tea. “He taught us to push our limits.”<br/>
<br/>
“Until you can take a mace to the face and keep going.”<br/>
<br/>
“That has come in handy lately.” Kurt smirked.<br/>
<br/>
The princess smiled tightly. “It is an amiable quality. For a soldier.” She gently placed her cup down with barely a clink, before gracefully sweeping out of her chair toward the, approaching Merchant Prince. Kurt, by comparison, fumbled to his feet and nearly fell into a bow, for the Merchant Prince and Princess.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll never understand why the Guard doesn’t teach their people to bow properly.” The Prince said as he kissed his sister’s cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“Most of them never have a need for it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps, if they had a greater understanding of who their betters were, we wouldn’t be forced to remind them.” Servants scurried around to pour them tea, rearrange the food so it looked full. “Even Manning had delusions of grandeur.” The Princess d’Orsay added, taking the chair Kurt had previously occupied.<br/>
<br/>
“Major Manning only ever had the best interests of the children at heart.” Princess De Sardet said.<br/>
<br/>
“Was he a physician? Who was he to tell me how to care for my son?”<br/>
<br/>
“The fresh air and sun have done him wonders today.” Kurt felt horridly out of place, no new chair had been brought for him, and the royal’s conversation was rather personal for an outsider. But he’d not been dismissed, and he didn’t think a self-dismissal would go over well.<br/>
<br/>
“If Manning charged you with my niece’s safe return, then why were you not the one to see her home?” The Prince asked Kurt.<br/>
<br/>
“My injury prevented me from immediate travel, your majesty.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, a mace. Amazing your still alive.”<br/>
<br/>
“Magic is a powerful ally. If Lady De Sardet were to train and increase her stamina, she could be a great asset in her own defense.” Prince d’Orsay and Princess De Sardet shared a look.<br/>
<br/>
“You suggest a noble child sully her hands fighting the riffraff of the world? Your work is beneath her.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eleanor and I are both accomplished with a sword.” The Prince said. “The subject has been broached before.” He looked to his sister, as his wife glowered.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure I can find a suitable priest to tutor her. Constantin trained with a sword and Eliane with magic, they would be unstoppable.” Prince De Sardet smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“Not with Constantin’s health.” Princess d’Orsay cut.<br/>
<br/>
“Your crows have had years to straighten out his health. Perhaps it is time we look elsewhere.” The Prince said.<br/>
<br/>
The tension was broken when the children themselves ran to their parents. De Sardet received a hug and kiss from her mother, Constantin’s mother straightened and brushed nonexistent dirt from his clothes.<br/>
<br/>
“Lieutenant, it gladdens my heart to see you well.” Little De Sardet blushed. “I thought the doctors said your eye was unaffected.”<br/>
<br/>
“Bruised, the bandage comes off in a few days.” Kurt’s reassurance brightened her face with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
“But with big ugly scars.” Constantin teased, his cousin more so than Kurt.<br/>
<br/>
“No doubt, your highness.”<br/>
<br/>
“Cool!”<br/>
<br/>
“Constantin. That’s enough excitement for today.” Princess d’Orsay snapped her fingers and a servant rushed over. “His Highness is ready for some warm milk and a nap.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mother,”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t talk back to your mother.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, sir.” The boy sulked.<br/>
<br/>
“And call the doctors to his rooms.” The princess added to everyone’s displeasure.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s also time for your singing lesson, Eliane.” Princess De Sardet stood.<br/>
<br/>
“And I must get back to my work.” The Prince offered his arm to his sister.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir de Courcillon, would you kindly see Lieutenant Kurt out?’<br/>
<br/>
“With pleasure, your highness.” The dark-skinned teacher bowed delicately. He then bowed to the princess d’Orsay before gesturing for Kurt to follow him. Kurt thought better of bowing to the remaining royal, but opted for a polite nod. Not that she paid him any mind.<br/>
<br/>
Kurt followed the teacher through the garden to a tall wall covered in green vines. “Lady De Sardet is growing into a fine young woman.” Kurt side-eyed the man, but remained quiet. “She is very taken with her heroic savior. You lucky dog.”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt slowed he’s steps, unsure of what to make of this teacher. “She is a child, with no concept of the world outside these safe walls.”<br/>
<br/>
“An innocent, virtuous, youngster. Small curves mind, but she’s always been very eager to please.” The glint in the older man’s eye was more than Kurt could handle, and he grabbed the man’s frilly collar and shoved him into the wall. “Perhaps the young prince is more your type.”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt felt the man’s face give way under his fist. Kurt pulled him back up, partly for the satisfaction of seeing the damage he’d caused and partly to hit him again. “You wanta tell me what the fuck you’re getting’ at?”<br/>
<br/>
“The young Duchess has developed a classic case of hero worship. Were I you,”<br/>
<br/>
Kurt hit him again and let him fall to the gravel path. “You’re not me.” Kurt left the teacher huddled on the ground, and made his way back toward the palace. That sick son of a bitch should not be allowed a position over kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, that I was having a hard time with and may not finish and post, Kurt learns that Princess De Sardet and Sir de Courcillon planned this little test for him. I just wanted to clear that up in case this really is the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>